Together Again
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: It's been 5 months since Misha left. Everyone has forgotten about her, including Ten-Chan and Koboshi. But not Kotarou. He still has feelings for her. Again his life needs a little help. But what happens when an old friend comes back?
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

**Auothers Note: **Hiya! This is one of my other FanFics. It's about Pita-Ten. for those who read the Manga, you will i guess like it. I hope! For those who don't read it, well it was about a boy named Kotarou who had a friend named Misha, who was his guardian angel. At the end of the maga series, it talked about how Misha made Kotarou truly happy, by being there for him and he told her he loved her. Awww cute isn't it. lol. well anyways, enough taling and let's start. So here's my second FanFic.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: New Arrival**

_Mornings were always a pain. I miss seeing her. The way she always made me feel safe and comfortable. And loved. I miss hearing her say those words. Su. Heh. I miss her. Why did she have to go?_

Kotarou looked outside from Joudai Middle School. It had been 5 months since Misha, left Kotarou and the others. Ten-Chan and Koboshi forgot about her. Why couldn't he? Maybe from the fact she still loved her. Yea, that's what it was.

"Ok, you must divide the number by it's square root..." the teacher kept saying. But Kotarou, wasn't paying one bit of attention. He still remeberd that fateful day, when she had to go.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kotarou was walking back from the middle schol anxious to tell Misha the news. He finally saw her a few feet away and waved and ran to her._

_"Hiyas Kotarou-Kun!" Misha said in her usual perky voice. She was waving to him and smiling. __"How was your examy wamy? I betcha you aced it, right? Suu!" _

_Kotarou smiled and told her the news of him getting in. While he was talking he took her hand and they both smiled at each other._

_"I guess you have to go huh?" Kotarou asked, looking at her with a hurt look. "But Misha, I want you to know, you're my happiness, I love you Misha-san." he added while lacing his fingers with hers and gave her a tight hug. Misha smiled and returned the embrace with a tight squeeze._

_"Misha?"_

_"Yes, wes?" she asked._

_"Can you use your powers. You know, the one you can use only once now?"_

_"For whaty, what? Kotarou-kun?"_

_"Well...can you use it so I can't see angels anymore? Because...humans...humans aren't meant to see angels." Kotarou said looking at her as he felt tears starting in his eyes._

_Misha made a small sob and smiled._

_"I'm happy Misha-san. I'm happy because you are here." Kotarou said smiling._

_Misha sighed and lifted her hands to his face and a bright light flashed. Kotarou opened his eyes that were filled with tears and smiled. "Goodbye Misha-san."_

**_End Flasback_**

"Ummm..excuse for the interuption class but it seems we have a new student." the teacher announced as he stood by the doorway.

Kotarou snapped out of his daydream and looked to the door.

"Man! I'm gonna miss having Poops as the new kid." Ten-Chan chuckled from behind Kotarou.

"SILENCE IMBOSILE! (sp?)" Dai-chan (a.k.a Poops) or Hiroshi Mitarai said with a lot of pride. "Let us see who this new victim...I mean student is."

Koboshi giggled. "Yea, let's just hope it's not a person with a wierd name." Again Dai-chan frowned with annoyance.

"Everyone meet you're new classmate." the tecaher announced. Just then a girl with bunnies in her pink hair wlaked through the door and waved.

Kotarou held his breath and looked at the new student with wide eyes. He longed to see that peron again and her voice as she said, "Hiyas! My name is Misha! SU!"

* * *

**Auothers Note: **Yay! Done with the first chappie!Hope you like it!Oh and REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! Second chappie comin out soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons and Introductions

**Chapter 2: Reasons and Introductions**

"Please sit down, miss Misha. Right next to...let's see...ah, right there, next to Kotarou Higuchi." the teacher said as he went back to the chalk board.

"Okie dokies! Su!" Misha said as she sat down next to Kotarou. Kotarou looked away from Misha and started to blush. Misha thought something was wrong so she tapped him on the shoulder. Kotarou turned to her and saw the same perky person he used to love.

"Hiyas Kotarou-kun!" Misha said smiling. "Did ya miss me? Huh? Did you miss me su!"

Kotarou was just staring at her in awe and shock on why she just came so suddenly. "Misha-san? How? Why? Are you what I think you are?" he said pointing at her.

"Hehe. You silly Kotarou-kun!" she said giggling. Kotarou blinked and blushed.

"Look Misha-san. I'm just wondering why...why are you here?" Kotarou asked, continung to stare at her.

Misha blinked and smiled. "Well I asked Sasha-chan, about coming back here to Earth because I all so lonely-wonley! So we talked it over with the council and they decided to let me stay here! SU!" Misha replied happily.

Kotarou now looked confused.

"So you're like not an angel anymore?" Kotarou asked.

"No silly-willy! I am! But the goodie-woodie part is that they let you see me as a human! So I can change from angel to human! That way I can be with you, make you happy, and do my job as an angel ALL IN ONE! SU!" Misha said, smiling.

"So let me get this straight...you came here to still make me happy? And you can change into a human or angel anytime you want?" Kotarou asked.

"Yeppers!" Misha said.

"But how do you change from an angel to a human?" Kotarou asked. (dang! Is he asking lots of questions or what?)

Misha cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You have to ask the coucil for that!" she said and pointed one finger to the sky.

"Yes Misha? Do you have a question?" the teacher asked.

"Ummm...no." Misha said turning her attention to the front.

**After school:**

After school, Misha and Kotarou were both walking together, when Koboshi and Ten-Chan came up.

"Hey man! What's up and who's the little lady?" Ten-Chan asked giving him a slight punch on his arm.

_Oh right, he must have forgotten._ Kotarou thought.

"This is Misha. She just got in today." Kotarou said as he pointed to her.

"Yea. Funny, she looks like someone that we used to know." Koboshi said.

"Don't you remeber me Koboshi" Misha started to say, but was interrupted when Kotarou covered her mouth.

"Wellll anyways, Misha this is Ten-Chan and Koboshi Ueustmatsu (lol don't remeber)." Kotarou said removing his hand from Misha's mouth.

"Nice ta meetchas!" Misha said smiling. Ten-Chan and Koboshi smiled.

Yea, everything was back to the way it was.

* * *

**Auother's Note: Well I'm done with this chappie. Hope you like it! Here comes CHAPPIE 3! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mimiru.hack- Coolie! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chappie! Cool! U dressed up as Misha and ur friend dressed up as Shia? Yea, I wanna dress up as Shia one time hehehe. SU! lol.**

**ChocoXbean- Thanks! I'm gald you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering Feelings

**Chapter 3: Remembering Feelings**

Misha walked home with Kotarou that day. Kotarou took a look at the girl who was spinning around in circles. She looked the same as always. She had long pink hair and she looked like she never aged a bit. In fact, the looked the same age. He wanted to ask her about that, but he didn't care. His heart started to beat harder than ever. Why did that happen? Misha turned around and stared at Kotarou who was looking out into space.

"Kotarou? HELLLOOOO!"Misha said waving a hand in his face. Suddenly, Kotarou snapped out of thought sand stared at Misha and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ummm...oh..sorry! Spaced out." Kotarou said giving a little chuckle and smiled at her. Misha blinked and gave him a warm smile that made him blush. The two then started to walk again. Misha continued to spin around in circles, acting like her crazy and peppy self. Kotarou, on the other hand, was serious and was anxious to ask her two things taht were on his mind the whole day. Kotarou then reached out and grabbed her arm and Misha stared back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Kotarou-kun?" Misha asked tilting her head to the side. Kotarou looked away and let go of her arm.

"What about Shia? I she...is she coming back?" Kotarou asked as he looked back at her, with sadness in his eyes. Misha too, felt his pain. Both of them, missed their friend, who was very dear to them. Misha sighed and continued walking.

"I am sorry Kotarou-kun...I believe she is not." Misha said sadly. Kotarou felt like crying as tears filled up in his eyes.

"Why not?" Kotarou asked. Misha saw that he was crying and walked over to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace, which made him blush even harder.

"I don't knowie woie. But I feel sadie wadie too, that she's gone." Misha said, while she stroked his hair. Kotarou already found out one thing, but he still had to know one more thing. did she still have feelings for him. Kotarou then pulled away from the embrace and grabbed both her shoulders. (They're both the same height now! hehe!)

"Misha-san! Do you remember...do you rmeber what I said before you left? You know...before you went to heaven?" Kotarou said blushing.

Misha stood there staring at him and Kotarou stared back, waiting for an answer. But Misha just smiled and removed his hands from her arms and ran playfully to the apartment they were staying in, which was close by.

At the apartment, Kotarou was still waiting for an answer. Luckily, he was patient with her this time. But Misha never responded. mISha approached the door that was next to his door.

"Look Kotarou-kun! We're neighbors againy whain!" Misha said opening her door.

"Yea...I guess so." he replied gloomingly as he opened his door. _I guess...I guess she doesn't-_

But just as Kotarou wentin Misha smiled and said blushing, "Yes, I do remember what you have said to me.And...I do still love you."With that, Misha gave him a quick kiss on his cheek,went inside andclosed her door. Kotarou too, walked inside and felt the place on his cheek where she kissed him. He then smiled andblushed.

_SHE DOES LOVE ME!_

_

* * *

_

**Auothers Note: Yay! Chappie 3! Sorry if I took long and sorry ifit's so short. Busy with school and other fan-fics. But I'll make the chappies longer. Don't worry!Oh and thanks for ur reviews! **

**Seishuku Shinimegami- Thanks! I'm gald you thought my story was sweet! Oh, I'm thinking of making Shia come back. So don't worry. If not, I'll include her in my other fan-fic that will come out. It will be the sequel to this one, so watch out for it. And yea, Shia is my fave character too. I'm plannin' on being Shia too for the Anime Expo.**

**dream-angel114- lol. Yea Kotarou is sweet! He is kinda cute too! lol. Well here's ur update!**

**KDreams- Thanks! I'm glad my fan-fic is cute. By the ways, Koboshi and Takashi don't remember her because after Misha left the forgot about her because time went on you know? But Kotarou could remeber her cause he loved her. lol. But don't worry, the will remember her one point in the story. Here's ur update!**

**Well thanks again for ur reviews and PLEASE REVIEW! I need ur reviews to give me ideas for the upcoming chappies and for ur opinions, for the story. lol. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Arrival?

**Authors Note: Here, I fixed it, to make it have a lil' sense. Thanks to one reviewer! Thanks for pointing the problems out! They really helped!****

* * *

Chapter 4: Another Arrival?**

Kotarou locked up his apartment door and saw Misha as usual waiting for him.

"HIYAS KOTAROU-KUN!" Misha said in her usual perky voice. Kotarou then started to blush. When Misha saw his expression her smile faded and she cocked her head to the side,

"Ummmm...you okies Kotarou-kun?" she asked. Kotarou snapped out of his dream-world and looked at her.

"Um...yeah. Yeah." Kotarou said. _Is that all I could say!_ Kotarou asked in his head.

Misha giggled. "Ok." With that both of them started to walk to school. Kotarou tried to keep his focus on the road ahead and Misha was busy twirling around in circles. Kotarou sighed and turned to her.

Misha was still spinning until he caught her arm and she stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Misha asked. Kotarou looked deep into her eyes.

"Umm...Misha-san?" Kotarou asked stsrating to blush madly. Misha smiled.

"Yepperonies Kotarou-kun?" Misha asked. Koatrou let go of her arm and continued to walk.

"Was all those things...you know...the thing you said last night...ummm...true?"

Misha stopped her her tracks and started to giggled. Kotarou stopped as well and stared at the giggling Misha. After a few moments she finally stopped and took his hands.

"Of course it was truey-wuey!" she said and kissed him briefly on the lips. She then gripped on to his hand and started to run. "C'mon Kotarou-kun! We don't wanna be late for classy-wassy!"

Kotarou followed behind her. His heart racing and a lot of thoughts in his mind. But his heart wasn't racing because of all the running. It was because of the brief kiss she just gave him. When he finally snapped out of his dream and little world, he was already entering his class.

"Ahhh...just about time you got to class. Sit." the teacher instructed and the two sat down. Misha started to listen to the class but Kotarou was still alittle hypnotized from the kiss. Koboshi was listening but was too bored to understand. Koboshi sighed and turned to Kotarou.

"Hey Kotarou. Got an extra pencil?" Koboshi asked, poking him with a marker. No response. "Hey Kotarouuuu! Helloooooo?" Koboshi called out and waved a hand in front of his face. Kotarou finally snapped out of his dream-world and looked at who was trying to talk to him.

"Huh?"

Koboshi rolled her eyes. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You just kinda seem dazed out."

"No I don't!"

Koboshi giggled. "Whatever, like I was saying, got an extra pencil?" Koboshi asked again. Kotarou nodded and gave her the extra pencil that was stored away in his pencil case. Just then, there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher went to answer it and chuckled after he recieved a note. He then faced the class.

"Ok. Class. We again have a new student. Want to come in?" He asked the figure in the doorway. The figure nodded. Kotarou at the moment dropped his pencil and grunted.

"Great..." Kotarou muttered and bent down to pick up his pencil. As the figure introduced herself everyone listened except for Kotarou who was frantically getting his pencil on the floor. When he fianally looked up he gasped at what he saw.

"Oh Great." Kotarou muttered. He then stared at the black-haired girl that was standing in the front of the classroom.

* * *

**Auothers Note: YAY! Chappie 4! Sorry if it's so short! lol. Can you guess who the girl is? lol. I guess it's kinda obvious. But wow! I got a ton of reviews! dang! lol. I'm glad you enjoy this story. Well here comes Chappie 5!**

**Starfire898- thanks! I'm gad you enjoyed it! Oh and thanks for not saying it's confusing! That really helps! lol.**

**starfighter48- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Cool ur starting to read Pita-ten? hahaha! IT RULEZ! I just finsished reading the series. Hope you enjoy the manga as much as I did! Oh yeah and thanks for the luck.**

**crazie-foe-u- hahaha! nice sn! lol. Anyways, thanks for saying that it'scute and exciting.**

**Eli xp- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's your update!**

**dream-angel114- Awww! Thanks for saying that it was sweet. Here's your update!**

**Seishuku Shinimegami- Yep, Shia will come back. lol. Oh I'm glad you thought the last chappie was sweet, sad, and to the point! I like those kind of reviews! Oh and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Well thanks! If I didn't include your review or screename just tell me in ur review and Sorry, it's cause I'm in a super hurry and I can't wait to update so yeah. So here come's Chappie 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back

**Chapter 5: Welcome Back**

"Oh Great." Kotarou said and scratched his head.

"So Shia? Would you like to sit down? I'm sorry we don't have another seat but you're welcome to grab another desk in chair from the office. We can all wait for you here."

Shia nodded and walked out the door and headed for the office. Kotarou sighed.

_How many girls will be showing up? Now, I'm starting to think Ten-Chan's Middle School is better. I might not have been there yet, but I know it's better. Wait what am I talking about? This is Shia-San! SHIA-SAN! But how did she...how would she? Ok, now I am officialy saying that my life is confusing._

A few minutes later, Shia came in with the janitor coming through the door carrying a desk and Shia carrying a chair.

"Ok, Sasha you may sit here in the front." The teacher said and pointed to an empty space nearthe door.

"Thank You." Shia replied and placed the chair down. The janitor too, put the desk in the same assigned spot. But just as she was about to sit down, Kotarou swore that Shia recognized him and smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Kotarou-kun! Kotarou-kun! It's Shia-san! It's Shia-san!" Misha whispered excitedly to Kotarou.

"I know Misha-san! We'll talk to her later." Kotarou replied.

"Oh my Gosh! Is that Sasha-san?" Kobishi asked Kotarou.

"I guess so." Kotarou replied. But then suddenly, somehting struck him. How could Koboshi remember Shia, but why couldn't she remember Misha?

**_Later That Day:_**

It was the end of the day and everyone was heading home.

"Hurry up! Will ya? We have to go pick up Ten-Chan! And wait till he sees Shia-san again!" Koboshi said.

"Ok, ok, let me just get my books and--" Just then, all of Kotarous most of his books fell on the ground. As Kotarou reached fot his book,another hand reached for it.

"You dropped this." Shia said and handed it to him as they both stood up.

"Thanks." Kotarou said and took it. Blushing. Misha entered the classroom and saw what was going on.

"Kotarou-kun, Koboshi-san? Ready to go? Su." Misha asked. Kotarou then stopped blushing and turned to her.

"Yeah. We're going." Kotarou replied.

"And Sasha-san is coming too!" Koboshi said and dragged her along. Misha smiled a weak smile.

"Great Su!" Misha said in her perky voice.

At Misaki Middle School, Ten-Chan was waiting at the gate.

"Hey guys! Whats up!" he called as everyone approached. "Hey, Koatrou, Koboshi, and Misha."

"Hey!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Oh! Oh! Ten-chan! Ten-chan! Su!" Misha cheered out.

"What is it Misha-san?" Ten-Chan asked.

"Lookie lookie!" Misha chirped.

"Huh?" Ten-Chan asked. Koboshi then covered Mishas mouth.

"What she's trying to say is that we have someone for you to meet." Koboshi said. With that the three, then revealed the guest that was behind them.

"Sasha-san?" Ten-Chan asked.

"Ayanokoji-san?" Shia asked, in turn. As soon as you know it, they were in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were gone somewhere." Ten-Chan said breaking away from the embrace.

"I did go somewhere. But lets just say I was given a second chance." Shia said smiling. Ten-Chan smiled and took her into another embrace.

"Hey, I say we call for a celebration!" Koboshi said.

"Yeah! I agree!" Kotarou agreed.

"Yes, elcome backy wacky Su!" Misha said.

Shia smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

**Auothors Note: Hey! Wats sorry for taking so long in making the next chappie. I've been so busy lately! Sorry I cant reply to ur reviews right now. I'm like realll busy. By the ways, yeah this chappie kinda sucksso bear with me. Igotta get everything sorted in my head. But I just had to update!Anyways to make it snappy, I wanna thank all the people who gave me such goood reviews. I mean really I had like 7 reviews going for this fan-fic! Whoa! You guys really must love Pita-Ten. Well anyways, I'm looking forward to your reviews and thanks again! And don't worry, you're reviews for this cahppie will be replied to in th next chappie! Peace!**


End file.
